duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Singles Box Set 1981-1985
The Singles 81-85 is a box set comprising of 13 CDs by Duran Duran, released in Europe by EMI on 12 May 2003. About the box set This is a collection of singles covering the era from the albums Duran Duran (1981) to Arena (1984), as well as non-album single "A View to a Kill" (1985). Each CD is supposed to be a faithful copy of the UK vinyl single as it was released in the early 1980s, with all of the B-sides and alternate tracks, and each is packaged in a square cardboard sleeve replicating the original artwork. The thirteen cardboard sleeves are then packaged in a heavy-duty card box. This was the first time many of these tracks, including B-sides and alternate versions, appeared on CD. There are at least five songs missing from the collection: *"To The Shore", the US B-side to "Planet Earth". This track is available elsewhere on CD, but so are many other tracks included in this collection. *"My Own Way" instrumental version. This instrumental mix of the night version appeared on the UK Promo 12 inch single. *"New Religion" (Live), the US B-side to "The Reflex". This is not the version which appeared on Arena, but a different performance recorded on 7 February 1984 in Los Angeles. *"Girls on Film" (Night Version Alternate Mix). This longer 5:45 version, with different mix balance and camera shutter click intro, was released on the Greek only limited edition 12" single as well as the Dutch and Spainish issues of Carnival. *"Girls on Film" (Instrumental). This 5:41 instrumental mix if the Night Version was released on the B-side of the Greek only limited edition 12" single. Track listing The box set comprises the following CD singles: CD 1: "Planet Earth" (1981) :#"Planet Earth" - 4:30 :#"Late Bar" - 2:57 :#"Planet Earth" (Night Version) - 6:18 CD 2: "Careless Memories" (1981) :#"Careless Memories" - 3:44 :#"Khanada" - 3:28 :#"Fame" - 3:17 CD 3: "Girls on Film" (1981) :#"Girls on Film" - 3:30 :#"Faster Than Light" - 4;28 :#"Girls on Film" (Night Version) - 5:29 CD 4: "My Own Way" (1981) :#"My Own Way" (Single Version) - 3:42 :#"Like An Angel" - 4:47 :#"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:36 CD 5: "Hungry Like the Wolf" (1982) :#"Hungry Like the Wolf" - 3:31 :#"Careless Memories" (Live Version) - 4:12 :#"Hungry Like The Wolf" (Night Version) - 5:11 CD 6: "Save A Prayer" (1982) :#"Save A Prayer" (7" Edit) - 5:28 :#"Hold Back the Rain" (Re-Mix) - 4:01 :#"Hold Back the Rain" (12" Re-Mix) - 7:06 CD 7: "Rio" (1982) :#"Rio" (Part One) - 5:15 :#"The Chauffeur" (Blue Silver) - 3:50 :#"Rio" (Part Two) - 5:31 :#"My Own Way" - 4:37 CD 8: "Is There Something I Should Know?" (1983) :#"Is There Something I Should Know?" - 4:10 :#"Faith In This Colour" - 4:09 :#"Is There Something I Should Know?" (Monster Mix) - 6:44 :#"Faith In This Colour" (Alternate Slow Mix) - 4:06 CD 9: "Union of the Snake" (1983) :#"Union of the Snake" - 4:24 :#"Secret Oktober" - 2:47 :#"Union of the Snake" (The Monkey Mix) - 6:27 CD 10: "New Moon On Monday" (1984) :#"New Moon on Monday" (Album Version) - 4:18 :#"Tiger Tiger" - 3:30 :#"New Moon on Monday" (Dance Mix) - 6:03 CD 11: "The Reflex" (1984) :#"The Reflex" - 4:26 :#"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" (Recorded Live at the Hammersmith Odeon) - 4:58 :#"The Reflex" - 6:34 CD 12: "The Wild Boys" (1984) :#"The Wild Boys" - 4:18 :#"Cracks in the Pavement" (1984) - 4:10 :#"The Wild Boys" (Wilder Than Wild Boys - Extended Mix) - 8:00 CD 13: "A View to a Kill" (1985) :#"A View to a Kill" - 3:37 :#"A View to a Kill (That Fatal Kiss)" - 2:31 See also *Discography 4: The Singles 81-85 *Duran Duran discography Category:Compilation Albums Category:Duran Duran compilation albums Category:Box sets